Fears Enlightened
by kikifan21
Summary: Tenten's first day off in a long time seems normal enough sure her brother's out of the village as well as her sister-in-law and her adopted siblings but she got plenty of sleep and is visiting old friends what happens when Ino brings bad news? plz review :D
1. Fun and Fear

**i'm ! lol enjoy a little story i randomly came up with last night**** lol btw you're going to want to read my other stories for characters such as my stories Changing Others, What a Mission Can Cause p2, and part of Last Christmas the last one i mentioned just so you know who the weapons' shop keeper is the only stories that are connect with this are Changing Others, What a Mission Can Cause, and What a Mission Can Cause p2 this story will be a prologue for one i have cooked up for the future :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a cool autumn day, Tenten was strolling around the village, breathing in the crisp leafy smell. Her first day off in months, her brother on a mission in Suna, her sister-in-law helping Iruka teach in a smaller village about a few hours hike outside, she brought her son and Mika and Shun with her. Tenten was on her own, well, not really. She was never alone.<p>

Dressed in her jeans, long sleeved green V-neck top, blue scarf, and brown boots, she felt comfy, especially after about a twelve hour, much needed, sleep. Wandering through the village, she managed to greet several friends whom she never really has a chance to see. Such as Otohashi.

"Konnichi wa!" she called, entering the small shop.

"Tenten-chan! It's been a while, you're so grown up!" an elderly man behind the counter greeted. "What can I get you?"

"Nothing today, Otohashi-san, I'm just visiting," she smiled, leaning up against the counter.

"Took you long enough, I was starting to get worried," he laughed. "I haven't seen you since maybe before the Fourth Great Shinobi War."

"Honto desuka! Masaka! (1) That can't be right!"

"I think it is, after all, you became a Jounin not too long after, then Takashi married Natsuki. Not to mention you're taking care of Mika and Shun, you're not a little girl anymore."

"Hai, hai, I know, I know. Maybe it really has been that long, but then that means it's been two years!"

"That sounds about right."

"Gomen nasai! I'm sorry, had I realized it I wouldn't have waited this long!" Tenten bowed as her elderly companion laughed.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. You've been busy, you're brother getting married, you're new nephew, Mika and Shun, and the boatload of missions Tsunade must be giving you. Even in peaceful times there's so much work to be done," he explained, patting the girl's head.

"Arigato, and yes, there is so much to be done," Tenten sighed, resting her arm on the counter.

"So, how are things between you and Neji-chan?" Otohashi asked, a sly smirk falling upon him.

Tenten blushed slightly. "Nothing's going on of that nature, Jii-san," she said with a huff, causing the two to laugh.

"Ha ha! I thought for sure by now he would have proposed to you!"

"Iie! I don't think so, we've never had that kind of relationship before!"

"So the genius does have some fear," Otohashi laughed, confusing his companion.

"What are going on about, Jii-san?"

"It just seems that the genius is a genius on everything except the opposite sex."

"You've been saying we were going to marry ever since you met us! Besides, I'm not sure any guy could like someone as thickheaded as me." Tenten looked down, a slight blush painted her cheeks.

Otohashi cupped her face with his hand, forcing her to look at his gentle eyes. "You say you're 'thickheaded,' I say you're a girl who knows who she is and won't change for anyone. An exotic beauty compared to the typical teenager, er…well young woman, now," he said, a smiled plastered to his face.

"Arigato, Otohashi-san," Tenten smiled, straightening up.

"You sure you don't want anything?"

"Hai, hai, I have some other people I need to visit before it gets dark, sorry, Jii-san," Tenten smiled apologetically.

"It's fine, but you better hurry the weather doesn't seem to be in your favor anymore," Otohashi replied, noting the dark gray clouds heading over. "Give my regards to Neji-chan!"

"Hai! Jaa nee!" She left out onto the streets, next stop was the weapon's shopkeeper, Hashimoto. After that, she'd probably find Neji and hang out with him for a while. The usual day off.

Hashimoto didn't have any new weapons that day and after the small talk her visit was brief. Only one in the afternoon, how was she going to spend the rest of her day? The oncoming thunderstorm was only adding to her decision-making. What to do?

There he was! The stoic Hyuga the poor girl had somehow come to love, standing outside the bakery. Waving she headed toward him. At least she could hang out with him all day and figure out what to do. "Hey, Neji!" she called, earning the usual nod and possible reply of "hn" but was too far away to hear it.

"Oi! Tenten!" a familiar voice came from behind.

The tone of it didn't sound good.

A sinking feeling appeared in her stomach as she turned around to see Ino rushing up to her in her nurse uniform. "Ino! What's wrong? Did something happen to Natsuki? Mika? Shun?" Tenten blurted, as the blonde took her hand and ran as the rain began to come down relentlessly.

Neji wondered what had happened. He was sure Tenten was going to come and ramble on about Mika and Shun or something. Maybe Ino needed to have a girl talk. Shikamaru came up to him, seaking shelter underneath the overhanging ledge above the bakery from the storm. "How's Tenten taking it?" he asked.

Now that wasn't a good sign.

"Hn?" was his usual stoic reply, sometimes acting indifferent was the best way to go.

"Don't play dumb, she just found out and ran to the hospital, I was over there with Kurenai and her kid and overheard-"

Neji didn't need to hear any more. He could already guess what may have happened. This wasn't something he should get into, but sometimes curiosity gets the better of us. Even geniuses.

He ran. He ran fast enough the pouring rain barely affected him. So fast that he was only barely wet when he reached the hospital. The nurse at the front desk had no problem telling him where Ino had Taken Tenten. Operating room 4.

He found her there. Ino must have gone to get paperwork or something. The rain had been pouring so hard, the buns usually place strategically on her head had fallen down, her hair and shirt soaked.

Distressed women can be very unpredictable. Tenten was already unpredictable. Hell knows what she would do if he approached her.

Yet, even with this voice at the back of his head screaming "no," Neji still walked up to place a hand on her shoulder.

She was still. Her head held down, looking at the ground. "Naze?" You could hear the strain in her voice. "After everything? Why does this have to happen!"

"Tenten, I-" he was never given a chance to finish. He may never admit it to anyone, but seeing her like this broke his heart.

"This can't be!" Tenten screamed it out, refusing to let her tears fall. She turned to face Neji, watery eyes and all. "He just had a child! Naze, Neji! Doushite!"

"Tenten-" that was all he could say, he couldn't think of anything to say. Quite frankly, he was used to seeing girls cry, he lives with Hinata. Tenten, however, she never cried, no matter the amount of pain she was in, she refused to shed a tear.

"He's all I've got, Neji! He's my only family!" she shouted.

"What about Mika and Shun?"

Tenten's eyes widened.

"Mika and Shun? How am I going to explain this? They already witnessed their parents die! How am I going to explain that the closest thing they have to a father is dead! Neji, how am I going to do that!"

"You don't know he's dead!" he nearly shouted back, his hands on her shoulders.

"And Natsuki! She just had a baby! Her son's going to grow up without ever knowing his father! Neji! He's all I have left! What am I going to do!"

"Tenten! You're stronger than I was when my parents died, you'll pull through!"

"You don't get it, Neji! When you're parents died, at least you had Hiashi and Hinata and Hanabi! You had actual family members who helped you pull through! I have none that will!"

"What about Natsuki?"

"We'll both be wrecks! Mika and Shun are too young to understand! Even though you couldn't stand Hiashi at least he was there! My other family members hate me!"

"I thought you're parents were dead?"

"They are! I'm their child that's the problem! My family has hated me from the moment my parents were together! Neji! I have no one!"

That was it. The tears were already streaming down her face. Neji would surely have a few bruises from where she was pounding on his chest. She stopped. Her legs were giving out. Her thought process had stopped. She slumped forward, Neji catching her and sliding to the ground where she wailed into his shirt. He could do nothing but stroke her hair and telling her soothing things like "let it out" "everything will be fine" etc. After a while he just stopped talking.

Though she was hysterical right now, she was logical on some points. Mika and Shun would be devastated and might not be able to handle it if both Tenten and Natsuki were to go into a depression if Takashi died. Natsuki would probably take this even harder than Tenten, if possible. And it was different from when his father died. Tenten really didn't have any living blood relative that could comfort her. What did she mean that they hated her? Wait…they didn't know if Takashi was dead or not.

Maybe this lasted ten minutes. Maybe thirty. Maybe an hour or two. Did it really matter? Tenten had exhausted herself with her hysteric cries and wails that she passed out in Neji's arms. Maybe she'll be more rational when she awakes. And by rational, I mean not hysterical.

Ino came back with paperwork, to see Tenten and Neji on the ground. In most circumstances she probably would have made some sort of love story comment or what not. Today, however, it didn't seem appropriate. So, somehow, Ino helped Neji bring Tenten to the bench and lie her down. What he didn't know how, was that for some reason, Ino was able to place Tenten's head in his lap without him noticing. Before he could comment on it the Kunoichi was out of sight. He simply cursed under his breath, moving a clump of damp hair out of his teammate's face.

She stirred after he made the motion. "N-Neji?" she croaked out. Her throat had to have been sore after her meltdown.

"Hn?" he replied, neither of them moved.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you," she said meekly.

She sounded so small. Quite frankly she sounded much like Mika when they first met her and Shun.

"No need to apologize."

"It's just, we've been through so much, he's the main reason why I've been allowed to remain in the village. If he dies, the village has no obligation to allow me to live here," she randomly explained, her fingers gripping Neji's pants leg.

"What are talking about?" Neji was genuinely confused. What could she possibly mean?

"It's about time I told you about my family tree."

* * *

><p><strong>1. means "really? No way!" in japanese<br>review! :)**


	2. Truth and Pain

**gomen ne! technical diffculties may have left may of you unable to read this and i deeply apologize! but here's chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>"It's about time I told you about my family tree." Her voice was almost completely void of emotion.<p>

Neji was a little taken aback with Tenten's sudden explanation. "You're past is your past, Tenten. I don't need to know."

"But you do, it's unfair to you that I know so much about your family history and you know nothing of mine." Her hand gripped into a fist. "Besides, if I am to disappear, it's only right that you know why."

"You're not going to disappear." He stated simply, running a hand through her hair.

"I wish I could afford to think like that." She made a sigh, contemplating where to begin. "I guess I should start with my parents, they pretty much are the start of this whole ordeal."

The two were silent for a moment, Neji waiting for her to continue. "My mother was from Tsurigakure (Village Hidden in the Trees) and my father was from Torigakure (Village Hidden in the Birds), both are neighboring villages between Suna and Ishi, as well as rivals. They hated each other, the passion of it ran as far back as the first Hokage, it's a wonder how my parents even met each other." Tenten smiled a little.

"Both of my parents were on separate missions to Konoha, when they saw each other's headbands they were immediately prepared to fight to the death. Somehow, when another ninja appeared, from the Sound, attempted to assassinate my mother, my father saved her. They just met, were ready to kill each other, but when she was in danger and didn't realize it, he saved her. When my mother asked him why he did what he did, he responded, 'when you got here you rescued a little girl from some drunken men, she was my sister's daughter. I can't kill someone who did something like that.'

"My mother did save a little girl earlier that day, though she was never sure if she was his niece. It didn't matter anyway, especially when she notice that my father had been poisoned. He slumped to the ground, she found a poison dart lodged in his back. It was meant for her, she knew, some poison was left on the dart she knew the smell anywhere. She has made that specific poison many times in order to learn how to make an antidote. One she had with her. She gave him the antidote and brought him to thicker, safer part of the woods surrounding Konoha."

Tenten smiled at the story, barely remembering her mother's face, but remembered the words coming from her voice. The voice that would sing her lullabies that she could only remember the melodies now.

"My mother set up camp, this man had just saved her life, she had to return the favor. After a while, my father woke up, and things went on from there. They found out about each others' families, how the other was to be engaged in an arranged marriage soon. It's a tale similar to Romeo and Juliet, only my father wasn't that much of a pig and my mother not that much of a weakling. They wanted to be able to see each other again, so they decided that every other week, they would transform their appearance in order to have a date in Ishigakure. No one would know a thing.

"For the next few months my parents would meet up and go to dinner or something, under aliases of course. They fell in love, a forbidden love that they knew could never last this way. Running away together was their only option, they planned to fake their deaths and come live in Konoha.

"Their plan backfired when my mother was to have an arranged marriage with one of the most sexist men in the village, a week before their 'deaths' could take place. My mother faked her death early, sending a messenger bird to my father who faked his death immediately and destroyed the evidence of the bird and message. They ran away to Konoha, where they were granted the ability to stay here by the Fourth Hokage, got married and had Takashi soon after. Five years later they had me."

Tenten paused, wiping away the tears that threatened to show themselves when it came to the next part in her tale. The most important part. It meant her freedom and her home was on the line. "What happened next?" Neji found himself asking, neither of them had moved from the position Ino had put them in.

"The two families had gotten word that my parents were alive and married in Konoha, I had just turned three at the time, Takashi was eight and had started the ninja academy a couple years before. My father's family simply disowned him, secretly I think my aunt didn't want his life to be ruined and convinced their family to think it just wasn't worth it. I was always told that my father's side was more forgiving and willing to just let things go and break ties. My mother's side was far more relentless. The Third Hokage sent my parents on a mission in Sunagakure, they day they left was the last time I saw them alive."

She drew in a breath, anger sitting in the pit of her stomach. Neji knew how touchy this subject was, he never knew the true cause of her parents' death, but he wouldn't press her for details if it meant she would turn into the state she had been earlier. Looks like she was going to willingly tell him.

"My mother's family hired rogue ninja to attack and kill my parents while they were away. I bet you're wondering how I know this," Tenten's voice was firm, she was certain and she knew that the reason she had come up with was the only thing that was logical one. "I know because my grandmother came to the village personally, ordering that her goddamned grandchildren be returned to her. I can't even imagine how my brother and I would have been treated. My mother was already a bit of a rebel, her family hated the idea of women becoming ninja, but her mother let it go if she could choose her husband. Just imagine what's I'd have to live through, I wouldn't even be allow to touch a weapon! We'd just be puppets for their own sick entertainment!"

As much as she had a point, Neji noticed she'd be in a similar situation that he was. He had the cursed seal on his head, he already was a sort of controlled puppet, but Hiashi has made sure that the seal wasn't activated. But Tenten has always been free, her only limitations were ones she created, she was born a free spirit, for her to be controlled…no he couldn't even think of what that would do to her.

"The Third Hokage was able to cover for us, stating that if anything should happen to my parents, Takashi would call the shots as to whether or not we would go into the custody of our relatives. That was never arranged, but I'm sure my parents begged him to protect us. Takashi was sent to the Hokage Mansion where he stood face to face with our grandmother, where he was asked if he wanted to be put into the custody of her. He was only eight! And yet he completely defied our grandmother! She cursed us under her breath after that, Takashi was sent away and it was decided that if anything were to happen to Takashi before I turned twenty-one, I would be sent to Tsurigakure. If Takashi dies today, I'm gone tomorrow…" A single tear left her eye.

That can't be how it works! The Hyuga clan isn't even that harsh! At one point, Neji believed Tenten knew nothing of his pain, had he known the reasoning behind her smiling façade, maybe he would have thought differently. He regretted any wish he may have made in the past for Tenten to know what he went through. He would do anything at that moment, if it would mean the inevitable was avoidable.

"You're not going anywhere," he managed to say, his own fist clenched at some point during her story.

"I'll have no choice, Neji," she said, much more calmly now. Her hysterical state seem to have exhausted all of her fight and made her almost content with her possible fate. "Fate has its ways."

"You can change fate," he whispered. Damn it! Where was Naruto when you needed him, huh, Neji? He could explain this to her, right?

No, it's your turn pass on this advice.

Tenten looked up at him confused. Did she hear that right?

"You don't even know if he's dead or not, would surgery go on this long if there was no chance of his survival?"

Tenten looked down toward the ground. She never thought of that. Just the worst case scenario was the only thing that came to her mind. Neji was right, as always, there was still a chance of Takashi living and the whole ordeal being avoided. She psyched herself out for nothing.

The light above the emergency room door went out, signaling the end of surgery. A gurney was rolled out with various tubes and machines hooked to an unconscious Takashi. Sakura came out with a sigh, walking over to the two. She wiped her brow as Tenten sat up slowly.

"Nee, Sakura-san?" she managed to ask, her eyes full of worry. Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry, Tenten, surgery was a success," she replied, gesturing her head to down the hall. "He's in room F342, you can visit him if you wish."

Tenten nodded, the numb feeling that had unknowingly gathered began to go away, revealing pain on the sides of her hands. Which she used to pound against Neji's chest in frustration. She stood up and practically ran to the room her brother was in. Everything was going to be okay.

Neji followed, Sakura in pursuit, to find Tenten already in the chair next to Takashi's bed. "Chotto? Neji? May I have a word?" Sakura asked, Tenten looked up with a little fear. "Don't worry, it's just about when his next checkup will be?"

Tenten just nodded, taking her brother's hand, thanking whatever great being was above looking out for her. Perhaps her parents.

Outside, Neji knew better than to believe Sakura's cover. When it came to friends being in hospitals and dragging someone outside (usually him), it was usually because the other people in the room may not be able to handle what was really happening. "Hn?"

"Neji, I don't have to tell you this isn't about your appointment, do I?" Sakura asked, he shook his head.

"No, I'm well aware of that. What's wrong with Takashi?"

"Probably best to just cut to the chase," Sakura sighed, looking at her clipboard. "his life is no longer in danger, for the time being…"

"Time being?"

"He was clinically dead for three and a half minutes. It's not uncommon for someone to make a recovery after this, but there may be problems."

"I thought you said you were going to cut to the chase."

"Fine," she took a long sigh, figuring out how to word this. "There is a chance that Takashi may not wake up."

* * *

><p><strong>i know i know so sad and depressing what is wrong with me! btw plz review and take a look at my profile for a poll on what genre i should do my next fanfic on! arigato!<strong>


	3. Despair and Hollowness

**damn! huge delay lmao so enjoy **

* * *

><p>"There is a chance that Takashi may not wake up."<p>

Okay, so maybe everything wasn't going to be okay. "And you want me to explain this to her?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you knew how I could approach her about this," Sakura replied, her smiling façade long gone.

Neji contemplated this, Tenten hated being left out of the loop, he has learned that the hard way a few times. But this? She would probably be more pissed off if she found out later than sooner. "Just come in and explain it to her," Neji decided, much to the Kunoichi's shock.

"You're not going to leave all of this to me while you go and train with Hanabi, are you?"

"No, I'm not leaving." With that, Neji walked back into the room.

Seeing Takashi alive seemed to have given Tenten strength, she stood on once wobbling legs that stood straight and strong. Her hand still gripping her brother's. "Nani?" she asked. Her voice sounded stronger and less strained, she must have had some water while they talked.

"Um, Tenten, I need to explain something," Sakura started. When it came to these explanations, they never got any easier. Even after the Shinobi War.

She proceeded to explain the situation, however the only words that rang in Tenten's head were "Takashi might not wake up." They repeated over and over again, first in Sakura's voice and then transforming into Takashi's kind, strong voice, "I might not wake up." She lost it again.

Her knees buckled, tears already streaming her face. She wobbled only to land in Neji's arms once more. This was just too much. She sank down in a fit of tears that were a mild variation of her earlier meltdown. She could only sob.

It really had been a long day, and it was only five in the afternoon. But in those few hours so much had happened. What had once been a day full of fun and joking around turned into one of pain and sorrow. If Tenten had this bad of a reaction to it, how would Natsuki fare? And what would happen to Tenten? If anything happened to her brother before she turned twenty-one, she would be sent away. Did this count as _anything_?

Some more time passed. Neji and Tenten still huddled like they were, unaware of the rest of the world. How long had they been like that? When did Tenten stop crying? Wait, did she pass out again? Did Sakura leave? When?

Tsunade walked in at that moment, seeing the two teammates in each others' arms. She was very tempted to make some sort of comment about this, but veered against it . This wasn't the best time. "Neji? Tenten?" she started, making her way over to the two.

Tenten came out of her trance at that moment, wiping the remnants of her tears from her face, and standing up on shaky legs. "H-hai, Tsunade-sama?" she said, her voice hoarse, face puffy from tears.

"Considering the circumstances, Tenten, you're excused from missions for the time being."

"But, Tsunade-sama-"

"No buts, you're in no condition to be on a mission," Tsunade ordered sternly, but her eyes soften a little. "With the amount of missions you've done recently, I think you could use a little more time off."

Tenten sighed reluctantly. "Understood, Tsunade-sama."

"Neji, tomorrow I expect you in my office," Tsunade ordered, turning to leave.

"Tsunade-sama-" Neji tried to protest.

"Someone has requested your assistance on very important S-ranked delivery mission. You will be given details tomorrow and expected to leave in two days time. I'll see you in my office first thing in the morning." With that the Hokage left.

It was cruel, but also necessary. Neji had just seen one of the strongest people he knows crumble to pieces before his eyes. Just learned why she tries to see things with more optimism, why she always tries to smile, and never sheds a tear, no matter the pain. He wanted more than anything to help her, but he realized, what could he do? He was not very well equipped to help anyone who was emotionally distressed, especially Tenten. He knew how much she was hurting, but it was also hurting him, maybe even more. He was helpless. Weak. He couldn't do anything, but hold her when she cried, which only seemed to make her cry harder.

This mission was given to him so he could gather his thoughts. So that he could come back more equipped and having a better understanding of the situation, and to a possibly more stable Tenten. Him being given this mission was also to force Tenten to get over this on her own. In hopes that she would learn to be strong for Mika and Shun's sake.

Sakura walked back in then, she looked sympathetically towards the two sparring partners. "I guess you'll be spending the night, Tenten?" The brunette nodded numbly, the pink haired nurse turned to Neji. "I hate to do this to you, but Hanabi came, saying Hiashi needed you urgently."

"Hn…" Neji nodded, as Tenten sat back down. She let the idea that she would be alone sink in. She wanted to cry again, but her tears were all gone. It had been years since she cried, yet in those couple hours, she used them up.

Neji placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, she became stiff. "I'll be back tomorrow," he assured her softly, and turned to leave.

He and Sakura were almost out the door when Neji heard Tenten's small reply. "Arigato."

Outside, Neji got Sakura's attention, for one message, no, a plea. "Keep an eye on her," he said, Sakura nodded.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

><p>Hiashi only wanted to help prepare Neji for the upcoming mission, not much else. Until he asked how Tenten was. Neji explained to him the current situation, as Hiashi felt guilty for recommending him for this mission. Their conversation after that was brief. Neji was never one for talking, but he definitely did <em>not <em>feel like speaking now. Except to request Hinata to go to Tenten's house and pack some clothes for her and take it to the hospital.

The next morning, Neji was given his mission. A few rogue ninja, who in the past had been on the side of the Akatsuki during the Fourth Great Ninja war, were spotted hiding out in the forests near Tanigakure. His mission, meet up with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino at the front gate, travel to Tani and meet up with Temari, Kankuro, and Baki there to track and capture the ninja.

Should return within two weeks. That certainly gave him plenty of time to think the situation over. But the mission and his talk with Hiashi were not on his mind. The only thing that he couldn't stop from popping up, was Tenten. How was she going to be today? After all, Natsuki and the kids were coming back today.

As Neji walked toward the hospital, he somehow was sidetracked, and was pulled toward Tenten's house by some unknown force. He was about to turn away when his fears truly became inevitable. "Neji-kun? Hey! Have you seen Tenten? I thought she might be with you!" a cheery voice call out from the front door.

"Natsuki?" he barely managed to say as the nine and six year old came running out.

"Neji-Ni!" they shouted, running up to him.

Neji could only imagine what his face looked like. Natsuki's smile faded. "Oh my god…" It was only then did Neji realize his mouth was open. He must have looked like someone died, Natsuki had her son in her arms as she closed the door and ran over to the three of them.

"Did something happen, Neji-Ni?" Mika asked, tugging Neji's pants leg.

"Is Tenten-Nee okay?" Shun added.

"Mika, Shun, calm down. Neji, what happened?" Natsuki gently ordered, surprisingly calm.

Neji sighed, better get this over with. "Just come with me." Everyone followed him to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god…" Natsuki's voice trailed off, the scene before her was almost too much for her. It took everything she had to not burst into tears.<p>

"Um...Natsuki?" Sakura appeared in the doorway, as the girl she was trying to speak with held her husband's hand.

"Yes?" Her body felt hollow, her legs like jell-o.

"May I have a word?"

She nodded and turned to Tenten, who hadn't changed her clothes since the day before, or even slept. "Hold Rikuto for me?" Without saying a word, Tenten reached for her nephew, cradling him in her arms. Natsuki walked out of the room.

Sakura explained the current situation, including the chance of Takashi not waking up. It was only the possible outcome that was able to break Natsuki. She cried in the young Kunoichi's arms. After some time, Sakura had to leave and Natsuki was sitting against the wall, tear tracks staining her cheeks. Neji walked out.

He offered her a hand, but she shook her head, declining, as she patted the spot on the floor next to her. He had some questions, but this was most likely not the best time to ask them, he thought that [art too late though. "So, Tenten told you, am I right?" she said, wiping away the tears as best she could.

Neji was in slight awe, his cold and indifferent mask was weakening more than he had anticipated. Before he could reply she caught him off guard again. "Calm down, it's the only reason why you wouldn't be in there helping Tenten calm down Mika and Shun."

Natsuki took a long deep breath. She tried to find the right spot to begin, it seemed like she was talking to herself, as the Hyuga decided not to respond. "Takashi explained a lot of the situation back when we were dating. Tenten explained it to you yesterday or even before, right? About her family?"

Neji could only nod, waiting for her to continue. "She mentioned that if anything happened to her brother before her twenty-first birthday, she would be forced to leave, right?"

Again, a simple nod was all he could do. "And you want to know if this qualifies as _anything_." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. A fact.

"H-hai," he managed to choke out as Natsuki uttered the words he feared the most

"Well…" she thought for a moment, finding the right words. "I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>short? i kno i kno lol but i hope you guys still like it i'll have this one finished in another chapter or 2 and then there will be a sequel plz review and check out my profile and take the poll to tell me what you think of my writing there r no wrong answers lol jaa nee! :D<strong> 


	4. Strength and Hope

**So yeah final chapter for this keep an eye out for the sequel it's not depressing like this one lol enjoy and plz review :)**

* * *

><p>"I don't know."<p>

Hyuga Neji could take truth more stoically than any other human could, but this, this was on a whole other level. It was only about two years ago when he realized his feelings for the Kunoichi, and boy was he kicking himself now for not noticing sooner. Either way, it wasn't like he could do anything about it, right?

"Well, sitting here, feeling sorry for ourselves and Tenten won't do anything," Natsuki said sternly, pulling one of her knees to her chest, hugging it.

"You really think we can do something?" Neji found himself asking.

The woman shook her head. "I have no clue, but we have to try. Tenten has too much here for her to leave, surely there is something we can do…"

Suddenly a thought occurred to Neji. "Natsuki, if Takashi…I mean if the worst happens, you would then become her immediate family, right? You and Takashi were both technically her guardians."

Natsuki shook her head. "Technically, yes, however legally, no, I would have had to adopt Tenten if that were the case. But there is another way…" The woman's eyes widened as they scanned the database in her brain.

"Another way to?" Neji was slightly impatient, probably because he didn't have the best night sleep ever.

"Save Tenten, but it will require the help of a man…"

"What kind of help?"

"There was one more part to the agreement between the Third Hokage and their mother's family. If anything happens to Takashi before Tenten's twenty-first birthday, she would be sent away to Tsurigakure, unless…" Natsuki began to explain.

"Yes?"

"Unless she is engaged or wedded." There was silence between the two. Such a sudden turn of events, causing Neji's eyes to light up, then shadow again.

"I couldn't…" He knew exactly what she was asking of him.

"Neji, I know how much you like Tenten. And this is just a suggestion, as well as possibly our only option."

"I couldn't force Tenten to do something like that. Not after this…"

Natsuki sighed, of course the child genius would never be a genius at the other sex. However, this was not the best time to just barge into that, not now at least. "Look, it's just a suggestion, there is a chance that Takashi will wake up or that their family won't receive word of this, but if worse comes worst, we at least have a plan B."

Neji just shook his head, what was he to do. "Neji," Natsuki placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her. "Listen, I need you to promise me, that if Takashi doesn't make it through and their grandmother comes to collect Tenten, you'll do anything you can to save her. If I lose Takashi, I don't think I could remain sane if Tenten were gone, too," the woman pleaded.

Neji took in a deep breath, how could he reject that? Especially since it was something he wanted to do anyway. "Of course."

It was now the day of Neji's departure, only one thing was on his mind. Tenten. Takashi was still lifeless in his hospital bed and Natsuki was visiting him constantly, Tenten, on the other hand, had taken up the work in the house. It was most likely to busy herself, but at least she wasn't staring at her brother's body, her soul missing from her eyes. What really worried him were her sleeping patterns. It was becoming increasingly noticeable that she wasn't sleeping well, and her busying herself to exhaustion surely couldn't be healthy.

Before he was to leave, he intended to make two visits, one to Tenten and one to Natsuki, telling them both the same thing. "Neji? Shouldn't you be heading out for your mission?" Tenten was genuinely surprised to see it was the Hyuga who Shun let enter the house.

"Hai, but I wanted to see how you were doing," Neji explained, as Tenten placed a plate of breakfast in front of Mika.

She took Rikuto out of Mika's arms and walked with Neji back to the front door. "Neji, I'm fine," Tenten stated, closing the door behind them, leaving them outside.

"Those bags under your eyes say otherwise," he retorted earning a glare. "But at least you're finally able to speak instead of staring blankly."

"Neji, what do you want? I need to feed Rikuto and get all of us to the hospital to visit Takashi-Ni," Tenten replied annoyed.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading on my mission and should be back in about two weeks," he said, as she started to turn away.

"I figured as such," she sighed, about to open the door. "Well, go on. You better get going."

"I also had something else to ask of you." This caused the girl to turn around. "Keep an eye on Natsuki."

His request disheartened the young weapons mistress, she silently hoped he would say something of meaning to her. What was she thinking? This was Neji she was thinking about here.

"Oh…of course," she said, her fatigue noticeable in her voice.

"And…" That was when the boy's arms wrapped around the girl gently, aware of the infant in between them. "Take care of yourself. Get some rest."

With that, the Hyuga left the confused girl on her doorstep, watching as his back faded in the distance.

At the hospital, Neji found Natsuki in Takashi's room, holding his hand. Her head perked up at the sound of footsteps made. "Neji, I thought you would pay Tenten a visit before you left, not me," Natsuki teased slightly, a pained smile on her face.

"I just left your house, I just have a favor to ask of you…" Neji replied.

"Well, shoot, I'm sure you don't have much time."

Neji sighed. "Just take care of yourself, I'm sure this whole thing has been exhausting. And…" He then turned to leave, pausing once he had a grip on the doorknob. "Keep an eye on Tenten, I'm worried about her."

Natsuki sighed, subconsciously rubbing her thumb against her husband's hand. "You do realize that if Takashi doesn't wake up and his grandmother comes while you're gone, I'm going to have to go to plan B."

"I wouldn't expect you to try anything else. It's fine…"

Then Neji embarked on his mission, meeting up with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino and meeting up with Temari, Kankuro, and Baki within two days. Not once did the weapons mistress leave his mind.

Two weeks had gone by painfully slowly, Neji and his team were to return today, and on their way. Tenten sat in her brother's hospital room with her sister-in-law and nephew while Mika and Shun were at the academy. Tsunade had just walked in. "Tsunade-sama? Is it true? Is Neji returning today?" Tenten asked.

She looked much better than she had two weeks before. Of course exhaustion had kicked in and she slept for two days straight, but once she fixed her sleeping patterns, her mood had taken a much better turn. She was almost hopeful again.

"Hai, according to the report Shikamaru sent me," the busty Hokage replied, a small smile graced her face.

Then came the sound no one wanted to hear.

Beep!

It droned as the Hokage raced to the bed, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Oh my god!" Tears welled in the young Kunoichi's eyes.

Finally, after two weeks of torment, Neji could finally see for himself whether or not his nightmares were a reality. The group reached the entrance, exhausted and ready for a good, long nap, when a shriek filled the air.

"Neji!" Tenten came running down, tears streaming her face. The Hyuga was instantly worried.

She raced up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, a few sobs muffled in his shirt.

"Tenten! What's wrong?" Neji asked worriedly. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Takashi!" she sobbed, Shikamaru's face looked grim.

"What happened?" Neji ordered, as the girl's arms tightened.

"He's awake!" she cried out in delight. Tears of joy soaking his shirt as he breathed a sigh of relief.

Takashi survived and his grandmother never attempted to collect Tenten, forcing her to atone for her mother's sin. Or did she?

* * *

><p><strong>yep it's over..for now lol plz review i know it was rushed but i had had enough of this one lol jaa nee! <strong>


End file.
